


made of metal

by gintioren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Study, F/F, Post-Canon, Rule 63, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintioren/pseuds/gintioren
Summary: пауза между песнями.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 2





	made of metal

— Ты паршиво выглядишь, — говорит Рю.  
— Твои синяки под глазами темнее волос, — говорит Рю.  
— Ты обо всём можешь рассказать мне, — говорит Рю.

Нишиноя держит глаза открытыми, хотя веки  
просто  
падают  
как  
бегуны с разрывом сухожилий, душит зевок, поднимая плечи и опуская подбородок, моргает раз пять и наконец поднимает взгляд на Танаку.  
Беспокойство, с которым та хмурит брови и поджимает губы, которое застывает серой массой в её глазах, как до тошноты мерзкая, но очень полезная каша, которую нужно обязательно скушать, Юу, чтобы вырасти большой и сильной, раздражает чуть не до физических проявлений.

Мысленно Нишиноя даёт себе пощёчину за такое сравнение, но это слишком давно стало уже просто данью старой привычке: она слишком устала, чтобы не думать плохо о людях, которые этого не заслужили.  
Рю не заслужила этого раздражения и отвращения, которые с каждым днём отрезают от неё всё бóльшие куски, но это слишком давно копится в ней, чтобы она могла удержать жгущий руки и окружающих кипяток.  
Нишиноя морщится, пережидая приступ головной боли.

Рю поджимает губы, не находя себе места и слов, подаётся вперёд и кладёт свою ладонь на  
(нахуя ты это делаешь)  
на чуть липкий стол в кафе, где они сидят уже почти час, теребя рукава и нейтральные темы, распуская их на нитки и односложные ответы.

Их ладони разделяет буквально пара миллиметров.  
Нишиноя пялится на этот старый овраг, уже чувствуя грядущий вопрос.

Девочка внутри неё шутит про сотворение френдзоны и заливается шакальим смехом.  
классика в современной обработке — замените микеланджело такими пикчами — и дети не чмошники, и в ногу со временем идёте.  
господи блядь я как будто пьяная

— Это из-за Асахи, да?  
(— Это из-за Асахи тебе так плохо, да?)

пальцы — под рукава тупого свитера с пони, ногти — в предплечья, эй, ребятки-царапки, в вашем полку пополнение!

— Нет.  
(— Нет.)

Молчание.  
(Это из-за Асахи, да?)  
(Это из-за Асахи, да?)  
(Это из-за Асахи, да?)  
(Это из-за Асахи ты стала измученной тенью себя, да?)

нет, нет, нет.  
Нишиноя не замечает, что мелко мотает головой, защищаясь от пуль руками.  
у неё нет векторов — голая, она сидит в позе эмбриона в лифте, а пули проходят-проходят-проходят сквозь неё, как сочувственные слова.

— Это не из-за Асахи. 

Она говорит твёрдо и не может оторвать взгляда от сколов на краю стола.  
Рю вздыхает и невидяще обводит полупустое кафе взглядом с видом человека, который перепробовал все ключи.  
Нишиноя подпирает голову рукой и прижимает указательный, средний и безымянный пальцы к виску. От боли начинает подташнивать.  
(нет, это точно не из-за еды, которую ей насильно запихивают в глотку, питательным раствором заливают в ноздри через трубочки; она сидит с табличкой «объявляю голодовку», написанной на мёртвом языке)

— Ты же понимаешь…  
нет, не надо, пожалуйста, я не хочу кричать на тебя, не хочу  
— …что это токсичные отношения?

Нишиноя моргает раз, другой.  
Сильнее вжимает подушечки пальцев в висок, пытаясь задавить нарастающую пульсацию, как бьющееся насекомое.  
(оно кусает её)  
Она хочет сказать, что это не могут быть токсичные отношения, потому что она счастлива, счастливее всех на свете, и что Рю не знает вообще ни черта — не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, о чём говорит. Не знает, как Асахи улыбается ей всегда: утром, днём, вечером, по ночам, едва разлепляя глаза после четырёхчасового сна или после очередной запоздавшей истерики, которые она приносит со смен на волосах, руках и в лёгких; как Асахи стоически молча собирает все углы на своём пути, когда возвращается домой глубокой ночью и пытается не разбудить её (Нишиноя просыпается, когда она переступает порог, но держит глаза закрытыми и только улыбается про себя); как Асахи всегда сутулится, сидя за столом, потому что не может перестать пытаться занимать как можно меньше места (они однажды поспорили с Сугой из-за этого: та бросила курить на три года, а Асахи так и не смогла избавиться от своей привычки); как Асахи никогда не распускает кривые косы, в которые Нишиноя заплетает её волосы, снова отросшие с той вечеринки на первом году института, а носит их гордо, как корону; как Асахи может произнести её имя с тысячей разных интонаций, в каждой из которых содержание любви выше пятидесяти процентов — опасно для жизни при чрезмерном употреблении, но Нишиноя уже привыкла. Привыкла и не видит своей жизни без этого.  
(и она справится со всем высушит все слёзы переживёт все истерики все срывы выматывающие чуть ли не до тошноты убедит асахи в том что она не хуже не хуже не хуже других убедит что она с ней не из жалости что господи блядь асахи тебя можно и нужно любить)  
(и она больше не будет врать врать врать постоянно врать)  
(и она больше не будет плакать в запертой ванной от отравляющего бессилия не будет сбивать кулаки о стены не будет отказывать себе в еде и распахивать свою кожу собственными ногтями потому что ты опять была недостаточно убедительна ноя потому что асахи опять плакала это ты виновата ты ты ты)  
(и ей совершенно наплевать когда это кончится когда это уже кончится господи когда когда когда пусть это поскорее кончится)  
(она справится со всем этим)

Она хочет как раньше пылко рассказать Рю всё это, но  
боже  
как же  
болит  
голова

поэтому

— Нет, — говорит она.  
— Я просто устала, — говорит она.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, Рю, вообще ни черта не знаешь, — говорит она и тут же хочет вернуть всё назад.

Рю моргает удивлённо (но не так удивлённо, могла бы года четыре назад) и наверняка хочет сказать что-то патетическое, «ну так расскажи мне хоть что-нибудь» или вроде того, выдавить пару слезинок и подчёркнуто не упомянуть о разговоре на день младше их вступительных.  
Нишиноя жмурится, упирая основание ладони в скулу и закрывая ладонью глаз.

она точно должна влепить себе пощёчину.  
Рю не заслужила этого.

— Ты же не Афину там носишь?

Нишиноя открывает глаз, и от вида чужой грустной улыбки ей становится ещё хуже — но теперь от отвращения к себе. Она находит в себе силы усмехнуться.

— Прости, — говорит она, потому что слишком хорошо знает, каково наблюдать за чужой болью из-за пуленепробиваемого стекла.

она просто устала от этого всего

Рю улыбается ей в ответ и мотает головой, и от этого молчаливого «ничего» тошнота отступает. Нишиноя вздыхает и откидывается на спинку дивана, отнимая руку от лица и закрывая глаза.

— Я просто… — спустя минуту неуверенно начинает Танака.  
— Мм? — неопределённый звук вопросительной интонации.  
В голове медленно расплываются круги боли.  
(прерывистый вздох)  
Когда Рю открывает рот, Нишиноя понимает, что не хочет этого слышать.

— Я просто боюсь, что с тобой случится то же, что и с Сугой.

Молчание приходится прямо на короткую паузу между песнями. Кажется, вся кафешка смотрит на них осуждающе, как будто они выкопали омерзительный труп и любуются им.

Рю толкает её на неудобно стоящий шкаф, слишком тяжёлый, чтобы сдвинуть его, прямо на острый угол, который после нескольких лет вечных синяков и полос содранной кожи она наконец научилась обходить, и он приходится прямо на середину её затылка.  
у неё темнеет в голове.

Нишиноя так и не отвечает ей ничего, и Рю тоже испуганно молчит, боясь сделать ещё хуже; так дети боятся дышать на осколки любимой маминой вазы.  
так клянутся в любви покойникам.

Расходятся они тоже в молчании.

Ноя гадает, за сколько месяцев до своего суицида Суга находилась в таком же состоянии. Эта мысль собирается под рёбрами, как гематома после черепно-мозговой под конец светлого промежутка, давит вниз и в стороны, давит везде.

Нишиною качает, как пьяную и больную, но она не хочет домой, потому что там Асахи, а она слишком выпотрошена, чтобы найти в себе силы на ежедневный ритуал поддержки и любви.  
Хочется блевать и спать.  
когда придёшь домой, захочется блевать ещё сильнее

Пугая прохожих, она даёт себе звонкую пощёчину, но боль не отрезвляет, как обычно, а скатывается по капле в какое-то озеро внутри.

Когда-нибудь она утопится в этом.

**Author's Note:**

> 14/08/2017


End file.
